A personal trashcan
by NonsensicalWriter
Summary: Butch is treating Kaoru like his own trashcan. A short one-shot. Warning: tooth-achingly cute.


Kaoru sighed as she sat down at her desk. School hasn't even started yet today, and she was already bored, annoyed and tired. She scoffed at no-one in particular for setting her and her two best friends, Miyako and Momoko, to two different classes. Not long after she sat on her seat, a group of her female classmates approached her in admiration. She smiled at them.

"Just as we thought, a smile from our dearest prince is enough to keep our spirits high." One of the girls squealed.

"Her? Dearest prince? You can't be serious." Butch chimed in. Kaoru couldn't even describe her hatred towards this guy. "You have someone better right here. I'm also a real man." Butch smirked.

"Everybody knows that you hate constant attention from large groups of people. What are you trying to do?" A girl from the Kaoru fanclub crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. Then, she grinned wickedly. "Unless it's not about you getting attention, it's about Kaoru gaining less." A different girl gasped.

"You have a crush on Prince Kaoru!" She said immediately after the previous girl finished talking.

"Tch. As if. She wishes I did." Butch glared and stuck his tongue out to Kaoru and sat down in his spot next to her. The teacher rushed in and they began their lesson.

Kaoru found the lesson extremely boring, so she doodled a caricature of Butch being tortured. She grinned to herself. Just as she was about to finish the details, she noticed Butch's hand quickly retreating from the shelf under her desk. He dumped his trash here again. Tch. She crumpled up the small pieces of paper into one ball, annoyed. She checked her pocket. Also full of trash. She glared at Butch, to which he just stuck his tongue out at her whilst glaring daggers. She hated when he did that. He was fairly attractive, much to Kaoru's irritation. The way he stuck out only a third of his tongue and seemed to wink for a split second just added to his charm. The only thing she was grateful about is that his haircut looked terrible, so it was easier to ignore his well-built face. It was slicked back and looked greasy as hell. His long hair only made the effect worse.

Argh! No! This is not the time to think about his good looks. Not only does he consider her just a fake man (which she's not, it's not her problem that girls found her more pleasant than him), but also he uses her as his personal trashcan!

"I'm not your personal trashcan, you asshole." Kaoru hissed at Butch as the lesson finished. She glared at him as she threw all of the papers away. She turned to glare at him again. His face showed a playful expression, but his eyes said that he's sad. Kaoru briefly furrowed her brows but she quickly shook her head and stomped off to eat lunch with Miyako and Momoko.

"... I'm not a freaking trashcan!" Kaoru finished her rant about Butch. Momoko rolled her eyes.

"Did you even check what those papers were?"

"No, but the amount of them says that they're just blank." Kaoru said with her mouth full.

"… You're very thick." Momoko murmured. Miyako nodded.

"What? Did you say something?" Kaoru blinked up at Momoko. Momoko shook her head. Kaoru looked at her wristwatch.

"Ah, shit. I'm supposed to talk to my fanclub now." She said as she stood up. "See ya both later!" She ran to the classroom.

"Boomer said that Butch was very happy with just her talking to him. Can't she see that?" Miyako said, a bit frustrated. Momoko shrugged.

Kaoru's fanclub groaned as the lesson began. Kaoru raised her hand immediately. The teacher was a bit confused, but she let her speak.

"Can I change seats?" Kaoru said, coldly.

"No, miss Matsubara. You'll change seats in 4 months." The teacher answered. Kaoru huffed. Butch leaned in and whispered to her.

"Why do you want to change seats? Can't handle my handsomeness?" Butch gave her a smirk. She scowled.

"You look like a neckbeard with that hair. Seriously, what do you use? Lard?" She rolled her eyes and turned to the window. Butch widened his eyes and grabbed his hair. He opened and closed his hand a few times to come to the conclusion that Kaoru is right. He made a disgusted face at himself.

.

.

The next morning, Kaoru wasn't surrounded by a swarm of fans for once. It was because she kept rereading something in her textbook, to which the girls decided not to disturb her. It wasn't anything important, she was just bored. But she was glad that she did it nonetheless, so now she has a fangirl-free morning. Kaoru was just turning the sketch of Butch into a fully-fledged drawing when Butch greeted her. She ignored him.

"Awh come on. I don't have a beer belly or pimples. You should also update my haircut." He said. Kaoru raised her eyebrow at his last statement. She turned to where he was sitting and quickly regretted everything. His thick, black hair was pulled in a messy half-ponytail with his bangs free. If her jaw wasn't tightened from all the hate she succumbed into after he greeted her, she might've started drooling. Augh! No! What was she thinking!? This guy is the enemy no. 1!

"Do I look weird?" Butch asked, visibly tense.

"No… You actually look quite handsome." Kaoru blurted out. Dammit! She averted her gaze from his face, missing the sight of him getting tomato-red. Butch raised his fist a bit in a victorious manner. Now he knows that the two hours of figuring out a new haircut for himself was worth it. Both of them spent the lesson daydreaming, Kaoru about how to make him forget about the last statement while Butch was mentally framing it.

When lunchbreak finally came, Kaoru rushed to her two best friends to talk about Butch. On the way, she saw Butch standing over a crying Miyako that was being comforted by Momoko. Butch made Miyako cry! Before she realized it, she had already slapped Butch in the face so hard that he fell to the ground. His cheek was red and he glared at Kaoru.

"What are you glaring at me for?" Kaoru nearly growled. Butch furrowed his brows.

"I didn't do anything to her." He said.

"Bullshit, you clearly hit her." Kaoru glared at Butch, nearly punching him again.

"You didn't see anything or ask her what happened, yet you blame me for it. Do you hate me that much?" His eyes showed pain, but Kaoru wasn't sure if it was from the slap she just gave him, or from her hate towards him. He stood up and walked away, disappearing behind a corner.

"Kaoru… She bumped into him and the recoil caused her to fall and hit her head. He really didn't do anything." Momoko said. Miyako nodded.

"He also apologized." Miyako added after she calmed her sobbing. Kaoru widened her eyes.

"I have to apologize." Kaoru yelled to her friends as she hurried after Butch. When she saw him, she tugged at his shirt to stop him. He immediately turned to her with a glare, ready to strike, but it softened when he saw her concerned face. She exhaled.

"I'm really sorry for judging you. If you'd like… You can hit me so we can call it even." Kaoru smiled shyly. Butch widened his eyes for a brief second. Then his eyes narrowed. He grabbed her chin and raised his fist in preparation for the hit.

"Close your eyes." His tone made the demand sound like a plea. She closed her eyes and squeezed her hand for the upcoming impact. But it never came. Instead, she felt something press against her cheek and quickly retreating. She opened her eyes. Now that was a sight to see. There stood Butch, red faced, covering his face with his arm. He had such an adorable reaction to just kiss her cheek. She wondered what would happen when she would kiss his lips.

"N-Now we're even!" He said and ran away in embarrassment. She grinned to herself. She reached in her pocket. Trash. Again. She sighed and was about to throw it away when she remembered what Momoko said. She furrowed her brows and unfolded one of the papers. It said "Please go out with me. – Butch". She unfolded more.

"I know it's lame asking you like this, but I'd like to go out with you sometime.

I think you're very cute.

I think I'm in love with you.

I know you won't read this because you think it's trash, so I feel somewhat safe. Still, I'd like you to be my girlfriend.

You remember that we knew each other since we were children, right? Do you remember that you once said "I like boys that have slicked back hair. If Butch had that hair I'd probably fall in love" to Momoko, too?

I tease you because I can't properly convey my feelings.

Man, if you read all of these, I'd just combust. Good thing you won't."

Were just some of them. She grabbed something to write with and scribbled a "I will if you ask me in person" on the back of the first note.

She waited until a good moment came around. It came when Butch rested his head on his hand and fell asleep. Kaoru shoved the note inside his pocket and pretended not to do anything. Butch thought that she shoved a candy wrapper in his pocket, that's why he angrily took it out. He was very surprised to see his note folded the other way. Butch immediately reddened, realizing that she read it. He unwrapped it and read the contents. He turned to Kaoru, red as a tomato, as if asking if she's serious. She winked. He turned crimson. She grabbed his shirt and kissed his lips, startling him. The teacher sounded very displeased, and they could hear Kaoru's fanclub fuming with anger.

Neither of them cared.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this short story.**

 **Now if you excuse me, I'm off to write a full story about Miraculous Ladybug because I recently became even more trash.**

 **Why am I shipping MariChat more than I ship LadyNoir, Adrienette or Ladrien? THEY'RE THE SAME PEOPLE**

 **I CAN'T HANDLE THIS LOVE RECTANGLE BETWEEN 2 PEOPLE**

 **Yeah, it'll be coming out as soon as I stop squealing long enough to write something proper.**


End file.
